


Bleed Magic

by darlingDesires



Category: freeman's mind
Genre: Anal Sex, Drooling, Embarrassment, Facials, Hand Jobs, Internalized Homophobia, Knifeplay, M/M, Oral Fixation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, except it's only vaguely touched upon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 16:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingDesires/pseuds/darlingDesires
Summary: Eddie shows Gordon the newest addition to his knife collection. Things escalate from there.
Relationships: Eddie/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Bleed Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Minors hard DNI!
> 
> I couldn't get this idea out of my head til I put it on paper. I wasn't planning to post it, but well, here we are! This is my first nsfw fic in a loong time so I'm a little rusty. Enjoy!

“You’re a fucking idiot,” Gordon kicked his feet up on the table, popping open the tab from his can of beer. “Everybody knows if you’re gonna do shady shit online you have to use a VPN. Or something.”

Eddie just rolled his eyes, sitting on the couch next to Gordon, electing to ignore the insult.

“I mean, seriously, how dense can you be?” Gordon rested his ankle against his knee, throwing back his head to take a drink before he continued. “It’s your fault if you get caught up on some hacker bullshit and they leak your address. Don’t come crawling to me for help.”

“I’ll survive.” Eddie shrugged “I’ve got my knife collection to protect me.”

“Yeah?” Gordon raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah. Speaking of, check my latest addition,” Eddie remarked, pulling an iridescent butterfly knife from his pocket. He flicked his wrist a few times, sending the knife spiraling in a controlled manner around his hand. Gordon swallowed thickly, watching Eddie’s movements.

“It’s rainbow,” Gordon observed. “Looks like a sissy knife.”

“Shut up, man,” Eddie rolled his eyes.

“Yeah? What are you gonna do, slit my throat?” Gordon asked.

“I might,” Eddie replied, flicking the knife around a few more times, just to show off.

“Yeah, right,” Gordon raised the can to his lips, “Jackass. You wouldn’t, you don’t have the balls.”

Before he could take a sip, Gordon reflexively froze in place, realizing Eddie had touched the flat of the blade against his lips. “I wouldn’t?”

“What the fu-” Gordon’s breath hitched as Eddie pinned him back against the couch, using the knife as leverage. “-hUCK are you doing?”

The cool blade pressed against Gordon’s cheek and he whimpered, heart pounding in his chest. Eddie traced it down his cheek, under his jaw, and used it to tilt Gordon’s chin up. Eddie lifted himself up to straddle over Gordon, moving in, breathing softly on his neck. “I would.”

Gordon’s face felt hot, stomach twisting in ways it hadn’t in a long time. He thought about what Eddie could do to him, what it would feel like to let Eddie keep going. He felt an uncomfortable tightness in his pants, bringing his knees together to hide it.

“Shut— shut the fuck up,” Gordon stammered.

“Or what?” Eddie whispered, breath hot as he grazed his teeth along Gordon’s neck. He gently bit down, sinking his teeth into the tender skin.

“Eddie,” Gordon moaned softly. Eddie ran the tip of his knife underneath Gordon’s eye, carefully tracing the skin all the way down to his chest, slicing a tear in the collar of his shirt. Gordon gasped, and Eddie laughed softly, exhaling against his neck.

“Did you like that part?” Eddie asked, planting a kiss against Gordon’s neck. He trailed his tongue up, nibbling at Gordon’s earlobe. Gordon sucked in a sharp breath, gripping the couch with his hands, breath hitching in his throat.

Eddie grazed the tip of the knife against Gordon’s neck, moving his lips slowly and purposely up until they were centimeters from Gordon’s own. He exhaled softly, making eye contact. Gordon licked his lips, squeezing his legs together. He felt hot all over, excited, he couldn’t help but let his mind wander. He imagined Eddie’s hands on his thighs, pressing them apart, trailing a knife down his chest, his stomach, reaching the base of his…

It was too much, Gordon felt like was burning up, squirming, hips shifting on their own as he grabbed at Eddie’s collar. Eddie let out a breathy chuckle. “This stuff really excites you, huh?”

“Uh, duh,” Gordon emphasized, swallowing hard as Eddie pressed the flat of the knife against his throat. He looked at Eddie’s lips and licked his own, breathing uneven. “Any man who’s worth anything gets excited by knives and shit. It’s the instinctive adrenaline rush you get from danger.” He looked back up to meet Eddie’s gaze. “Just to be clear, I’m not turned on by  _ you _ .”

“You sure?” Eddie leaned in, planting a kiss against the other’s lips.

Gordon sighed into the kiss for only a moment before remembering where he was, abruptly pulling his head back, using both hands to shove Eddie away. “Fucking—get off of me! Homo!”

Eddie backed up, searching Gordon’s face for answers. Gordon felt an unsatisfied feeling growing in his stomach, and he swallowed hard. “I.. sorry,  _ what? _ ”

“What, you think you can just pull that shit and get away with it?” Gordon bared his teeth, glaring at Eddie. “What the fuck is your problem?”

“ _ My  _ problem?” Eddie asked incredulously. He studied Gordon’s expression. “ _ You’re _ the one who got all hot and bothered by my knife. I thought you wanted this.”

“I didn’t get—” Gordon started, growling out to cut himself off. “Look, if you like putting your knife against my face, that’s  _ your _ cross to bear. I’m not gay, it’s not my problem.”

“Fine,” Eddie said, closing his knife and climbing off of Gordon. “Fine.”

A long moment passed before Gordon sighed in frustration, smacking his palms into his face. “Look, I… want this, but I don’t know why.”

“Figure it out,” Eddie said coldly, moving to stand up.

Gordon growled, making a split second decision, reaching up to grab Eddie’s wrist. “Don’t. Leave.”

Eddie looked back, ready to fight Gordon on it, but all of his anger dissipated when he saw how… embarrassed Gordon looked. Vulnerable. “What do you want?”

“I..” Gordon averted his gaze, grip tightening around Eddie’s wrist.

“You’re giving off crazy mixed signals, you know that, right?” Eddie raised his eyebrow, studying Gordon’s face again, shoulders relaxing down as Gordon’s grip softened. “If you want this to be a thing, tell me now.”

Fuck, was Eddie really going to make him say it? Gordon bit his lip and cursed under his breath. “I… want… this.”

“What?” Eddie asked, smugly.

“I want this,” Gordon mumbled a little louder.

“You have to speak up, my ears aren’t as good as they used to be.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake—” Gordon leapt up, pushing Eddie against the wall. “I want this! I want you to stay, asshole! Is that what you want to hear? Because I—mmh!”

Eddie reached between Gordon’s legs, palming at his crotch. Gordon’s attention split for just a moment, allowing Eddie to gain the upper hand, pinning him with his chest to the wall and his arm behind his back. Gordon gasped in surprise, feeling that same heat in his cheeks again. “Ow! Jackass..”

Eddie leaned in, brushing his lips against Gordon’s ear, making his legs turn to jelly. “Ask nicely, and I might stay.”

He spoke before he had the chance to think. “Please,” Gordon moaned, trembling. He felt humiliated, and excited, like his body was burning up again. He heard Eddie open up his knife again, and felt the tip of it trail down along his spine as Eddie cut his shirt away. It fell to the ground, and Eddie trailed his hand up from Gordon’s stomach to his chest, all the way up to his mouth.

Gordon began to say something, but the blade pressed flat against his tongue. He opened his mouth wider, panting out as a light incision was made. Blood began to seep onto his taste buds, but before he could swallow, Eddie traced his fingers over Gordon’s tongue, tenderly grazing the cut. Gordon felt as though he could pass out when a second finger trailed over his bottom teeth, feeling every little groove and every sharp point, slowly working its way around his mouth, exploring every inch. He closed his mouth, sucking on the fingers with a gentle moan.

Eddie began to work his fingers in and out of Gordon’s mouth, feeling every inch. Gordon tilted his head back and moved his ass to grind against Eddie’s crotch. Eddie bucked his hips forward in response, snaking his free hand around Gordon’s waist.

The next few moments happened too quickly for Gordon to process. Eddie hooked his fingers into the waistband of Gordon’s pants, playfully tugging at them. Gordon reached out and held Eddie’s face close enough to kiss, hips grinding forward against his palm, a wayward moan escaping his mouth as his pants slipped down.

Eddie paused. “Huh.”

“What?” Gordon asked, feeling his face turn red from embarrassment. He fought back the urge to prematurely defend himself.

“I didn’t know you were so...”

Gordon gritted his teeth. “If you tell anyone, I’ll fucking kill you, you hear?”

“No judgement here,” Eddie laughed, making Gordon’s stomach do flips. “Only… I don’t think I’ve ever seen one so—”

“I get it, my dick’s tiny, who fucking cares?” Gordon spat. “I guarantee I can do more in ten minutes than you can in ten  _ years _ . Now shut the fuck up and get on with it.”

Eddie chuckled. He trailed his palm down Gordon’s stomach, taking his cock in hand, thumbing over the slit teasingly. Gordon gasped at the sensation, clapping his hand over his mouth to keep from being too loud as Eddie stroked along the length, slowly building up in speed. Just as his dick began to throb, right as Gordon’s panting became desperate, Eddie stopped, removing his hand entirely.

“Ohh you  _ motherfucker _ ,” Gordon hissed, glaring at him. It was hard to take him seriously with half lidded eyes and drool stuck to his cheek. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Gordon reached a hand down. Eddie grabbed his wrist before he made contact, pinning Gordon against the wall as he whined. “Come on! Not fucking fair!”

“You can cum if you’re good,” Eddie murmured in Gordon’s ear, lips brushing against him, sending a shiver down his spine. He was good… he could be good.

Eddie grabbed Gordon’s hips with one hand and lined up his cock with his ass, teasing it at the entrance. Gordon was impatient, he wanted so badly to be filled up. He pushed his hips back, feeling the tip begin to push in as his breath hitched.

“Easy,” Eddie warned.

“Fuck easy, just do it already,” Gordon begged. “Please.”

Eddie sucked the inside of his cheek and spit into his hand, rubbing it along the length of his dick.

“You’re not gonna just spit on it, right?” Gordon asked.

“Do you have anything better?”

“Gross.”

“If you want me to leave, just say the word.”

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Gordon hissed, glaring at Eddie over his shoulder. Without warning, Eddie thrust into Gordon, earning a loud and unfiltered moan.

He began to move his hips rhythmically, fucking Gordon against the wall, breathing out hard. Gordon began to drool again, fingers curling under themselves. He pressed his knuckles to the wall, closing his eyes and letting the ecstasy course through him. It felt so nice, he loved the way Eddie’s cock filled him up, it drove him crazy. He could hardly control the jumbled noises spilling from his lips, rolling his eyes back in his head.

Eddie sped up, thrusting faster in succession. He grunted, the sound of his hips slapping against Gordon’s ass filling the room, accompanied by a few wayward moans and gasps. Eddie closed his hand around Gordon’s neck, squeezing gently as his panting became louder.

“Don’t—“ Gordon breathed, pressing his cheek against the wall. “Stop! Stop it!”

“Oh,” Eddie panted, letting go of Gordon entirely. He began to pull out. “I—”

Gordon whipped his head around, grabbing Eddie by the collar of the shirt with one hand and tugging him closer. He was fuming, face red and full of embarrassment. “Are you fucking stupid?  _ Don’t stop _ . Cut out the choking, but don’t stop  _ completely _ , you—  _ aah- _ !”

Gordon was cut off by Eddie thrusting his full length into Gordon’s ass. Anything to shut him up. He pounded into Gordon again and again, murmuring insults, leaning forward to bite at his earlobe.

“Fuck— Eddie,” Gordon gasped. He felt his cock pulse and quiver, sending a shiver down his spine.

“Not yet,” Eddie replied.

“ _ Eddie _ ,” Gordon repeated with a bit more urgency. He felt like he was going crazy, hips bucking back to meet Eddie’s with every thrust.

Just when he thought he couldn’t take it any longer, Eddie whispered in his ear, “ _ Cum for me, Gordon. _ ”

Just like that, Gordon was lost. He let out a pleasured cry, slamming forward into the wall as he came, legs buckling as his whole body trembled. Eddie pulled out, and Gordon’s knees gave in. He slid down the wall softly. Eddie grabbed his shoulders, turning so he was face-to-face with the cock that had been inside him moments ago.

Eddie pumped a hand along his shaft, his other pressed flat against the wall as he came. Thick strings of cum spurt out onto Gordon’s cheeks, across his nose, dribbling down onto his shoulder. Eddie let out a heavy breath, closing his eyes. When he opened them, he was met with the sight of Gordon, drooling and satisfied, cum decorating his face. Gordon was panting, eyes half-lidded as he looked up at Eddie.

“...Holy shit,” was all he had to say.


End file.
